Save You, Ratchet!
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Liew You Sam is a Malaysian girl that got an accident and she need Ratchet's help for saving her life! Ratchet/OC.


**Save You, Ratchet!  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**One story about our medic-bot, Ratchet facing with my new OC, Liew You Sam.**

**Pairing: Ratchet/You**

**Notes: To prevent misunderstanding, You's name should be spell as 'Yaou'.**

**Scenes:  
Present scene (Normal)  
Flashback (Bold-Italic)**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

* * *

There is one girl which she is walking out from one college, she is looking after her watch, then she turning her head to the left and right before she is crossing across the road.  
Suddenly… one car knocking her harshly thus she is thrown away about 5 metres from the scene. All of them are shocked thus rushing to the scene to know what does happen.  
That girl that I mentioned just now is You. Her real name is Liew You Sam (but I don't know what does it mean..). She is a new OC that I bring in this story which she is a Chinese-Malaysian student that studying in one college in Detroit city.  
Back to this story, there is one ambulance rushing to the scene, transforming into the robot mode and asking for all humans for giving her one space for that guy. Ratchet, the medic-bot examinating after You with his scanner, and his condition is very terrible.  
"This human has a badly injured. She need the further treatment!" said Ratchet, then he transforming into the vehicle mode while two other humans are lifting her up, opening the backdoor and put her into that ambulance. After that door is closed, the ambulance is lefting the scene.

A few moments later, that ambulance is arrive at the hospital nearby, thus three attendants are get their work, opening the backdoor, take up the stretcher down and lifting You into the wheel-bed and take her faster into the operational room. That ambulance is transforming into the robot mode is looking the behind of that room, asking of that girl is allright.

**Ratchet's P.O.V.  
I hope you're okay, You. I know that we have a short moment between of us but this is that I can do, kid.**

_Take a breath I pull myself together_

_Just another step until I reach the door_

_You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you_

_Ooh Ooh_

_I wish that I could tell you something_

_Ooh Ooh_

_To take it all away_

Then, Ratchet is remembering of one past time…

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_This story is happen a month before that incident happen. You is rushing out from her dorm and running to run after her class, she had late for 3 minutes. However, she feels everything is dark, the world is spinning and..she fainted._**

**_An hour later…  
You is opening his eyes.  
"Where am I?" asked You.  
"You're in our base, kid," said Ratchet.  
"Your base? But..what about my class? I've missed it!"  
"Forget about that class. They're know where are you now,"  
"But..but.."  
"No excuses now, kid. You need to take a rest…"  
"Ratchet is right. You need some rest," said Optimus Prime suddenly.  
"But I've missed my class," said You. Then, she is walking to get after her bag, then she almost fainted.  
"Now, that's why you need your rest, kid. You're not well yet," said Ratchet.  
"Mmm..Thanks, medic-bot. I don't know what am I want to do to reply your deed to me,"  
"That's nothing, kid. That's my duty of the medic-bot like me.."  
Then, Ratchet is walking, lefting her.  
"Wait the minute! Your name is.. Ratchet, do you?" asked You.  
"Why do you asking me for that?" asked Ratchet.  
"Nothing. But is that your name?"  
"Yeah..my name is Ratchet..but this is your last time to ask any nonsense question,"  
"Hey, is that wrong if I want to ask for your name?"  
"And what the importance for you about my name?"  
"You know what? You've save me,"  
Then, You is get after him and kissing him.  
"Remember, kid. This is your last time you have kissing me. Now, get your rest right now,"  
Then, You is walking away from him, then.. she fainted once again.  
"Hey, You! Are you okay, kid?"_**

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up til it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_*****FLASHBACK ENDED*****_

"You!" Ratchet is screaming.  
"Ratchet, what are you thinking about?" said Prowl suddenly.  
"Nothing else, Prowl. I'm just thinking of You…"  
"Maybe previously You is not just your patient, but more than that, do you?" asked Optimus Prime.  
That sentences makes Ratchet mutes.  
"Do you hiding something, Ratchet?" asked the Autobot leader again.  
"Yeah, Prime..You is not just my patient..but she is my friend..and my lover too,"  
"You is your lover? But does she is.."

The flashback is playing again..

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_In Autobot base..  
Ratchet is examinating after You in one closed room while the others are waiting for him outside. A few moments later, Ratchet is walking out from that room and whispering something to Optimus Prime and keep one receipt from anybody.  
"You need to explain it to her, Ratchet. For her sake," said Optimus Prime.  
"Maybe she'll be getting worst if she knows that," said Ratchet.  
"If she doesn't know of that, she.."  
Suddenly, You is walking out from that room and,  
"Why are you hiding something from me?"  
All of them shocked.  
"You, I need to tell you that.." said Ratchet.  
"Why are you flattered to tell me?" asked You.  
"Actually, you.. you..'  
"Why? What's wrong with me?"  
"Actually..you have diagnosised of leukaemia,"  
That sentences makes You shocked, the thunder is coming down to her.. thus makes her crying along her way to go home..  
Ratchet is transforming into the vehicle mode, get after You.  
"You! You! Come back here!"  
Ratchet is transforming into robot mode._**

_When I hear your voice it's drowning in the whispers_

_You're just skin and bones_

_There's nothing left to take and no matter what I do_

_I can't make you feel better_

_Ooh Ooh_

_If only I could find the answer_

_Ooh Ooh_

_To help me understand_

**_"No need to get after me, Ratchet. I'm very bad to you," said You.  
"Listen here, kid. I'm doesn't mean to hurt you, but I tell you the truth. If you don't know of that, maybe you have a big trouble soon!" said Ratchet.  
"Such what?"  
"If you're fainted like recent, and I don't know of you, who else that can help you?"  
"Ratchet…"  
"Why?"  
You looking weak now, but she wants to look well in Ratchet's sight. She also doesn't know that that medic-bot is willingly want to help her to recover herself..  
Then, You is walking toward him and giving him one thankful kiss.  
"Thanks, Ratchet. You're my continuous of me.." whispered You, crying.  
"You, can I tell you something?" asked Ratchet.  
"What?"  
Ratchet looks shy for a while then he giving her one kiss.  
"Ratchet, are you.."  
"I want to keep after you away from your trouble after this…I love you, You,"  
That makes You crying and harshly hugging him._**

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

That flashback is stops suddenly when the doctor is walking toward that three bots.  
"I need to talk to you about that patient..she.."  
"Maybe she don't have any chance to alive anymore," said Ratchet.  
"She still has a chance to be healed..but.. she need some blood cater instantly if she need to be save as she had loss a lot of blood.."  
Then, Ratchet lefting the scene, transforming into the vehicle mode.  
"Ratchet, it's not finish yet! You need.." said Optimus Prime.  
"Let him be, Prime. From him, You's life is very important," said Prowl.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up til it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know that_

At the same time, Ratchet is in way to the base to get any blood supply to rescue You, when he arrive there, he transforming into the robot mode, rushing into the medical-room and checking any data about You and he finally find it, based from the data, You has a B blood group and he is trying to find that supply but he failed to find it as it is very hard to find.  
"Come on.. You's life in trouble now.."  
And then he find the B blood group packet and he grabbing it to give it to You.

His flashback is coming.

**_***FLASHBACK STARTS***_**

**_"Ratchet," said You.  
"What the thing that you want for, kid?" asked Ratchet.  
"I want to tell you.. but I don't know does this thing will hurt you.."  
"Just tell me, kid. Maybe.."  
"Actually, you've love me, right?"  
"As I told you that we're just like a doctor and patient, not more than that,"  
"But why do you really want to help me? Every time that I'm fainted, you come to save me, is that your prove that you love me?"  
That sentences makes both of them keep their mouth quiet.  
"Allright, You. I want to tell you that.."  
Then, Ratchet is kissing You. "I love you, kid,"  
You is replying his kiss, "I love you too, my medic-bot,"  
"Just call me Ratchet,"  
"Allright..Ratchet,"  
"But you need to remember of something,"  
"For what?"_**

_If you fall, stumble down_

_I'll pick you up off the ground_

_If you lose faith in you_

_I'll give you strength to pull through_

_Tell me you won't give up_

_Cause I'll be waiting if you fall you know_

_I'll be there for you_

_Ooh Ooh_

_If only I could find the answer_

_Ooh Ooh_

_To take it all away_

**_***FLASHBACK ENDED***_**

That flashback is ruined again. Ratchet is transforming into the vehicle mode and rushing to the hospital thus he need to rescue his girlfriend.  
When he arrive there, he transforming into robot mode and rushing into that surgery room and let Ratchet himself to recover You.  
"Come on, You. I'm very need you now.."  
He prepare all of his things to recover her. It takes a long time to solve it.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know_

_I won't give up til it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you_

_I want you to know_

_I wish I could save you_

Now, he is trying to recover You himself.. and finally he successfully to do it.  
Then, Ratchet is walking out from that room and,  
"Everything is okay,"  
"You mean, You is allright?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"Thus you have rescue one human," said Prowl.  
"Allright, kid. Both of you can follow me in," said Ratchet, walking into that room following by these two bots.  
You is wake up a few hours later, but she is still weak.  
"Ratchet.. what was happen to me?" asked You.  
"Nothing happen to you. You've got an accident," replied Ratchet.  
"What? You've save me? But I'm feel well now.."  
"Actually, I've take some blood supply from the base to give you more.."  
And suddenly, You feel something strange. Her breathe is taking up. She cannot say anything.  
"Ratchet..I..can't.. take..for..this..time.."  
"You, you need take of that, you need to be with me!"  
"I..can't..my..time..is.."  
"Please don't go, You!"  
Then, Ratchet is harshly kissing You and giving her some air to make her keep breathing…

Unfortunately..  
"You? You?!"  
Ratchet cannot accept the statement, You is dead.  
"You, I've save you to keep you stay alive..and be with me.. but you've lefting me,"  
"Realise it, Ratchet. Maybe You's death gives you one reason," said Prowl.  
"Reason of what?" said Ratchet, then he lefting his friends out of that room.  
"Prowl, what do you want to tell Ratchet about reasons of You's death?" asked Optimus Prime.  
"You's death reminds Ratchet for be quick in action to rescue someone's life, like our medic-bot should do," said Prowl.  
That sentences makes Optimus Prime thinking of something, if he is in Ratchet's place…

The End.

Moral Value: Life and death in God's hands, not bot's hands, okay?

**A/N: Please give me a reviews for future reference.  
And if you hate Ratchet is loving one human..just ignore this story!**


End file.
